With a Little Encouragement
by workaholic-1231
Summary: Hermione is assigned detention with Severus, but will the two make the best of the situation?  A Caught! by Filch challenge for grangersnape100. Beware of sexual content!


**With a Little Encouragement **

_Part 1_

_Another double potions class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Oh how I loath the two combined._

After an hour of continuous bickering between Malfoy and Potter, Severus was at his wit's end. That is why when Miss. Granger attempted to correct the ingredient list for the lesson, Severus snapped.

"Detention Miss Granger! This evening in my office!" he spat.

_Part 2_

The quivering of her lip as she held back tears brought a smirk to the corners of his mouth. He turned on his heel, and ignored Potter and Weasley's shouts of anger on Hermione's behalf.

As soon as eight o'clock came around, Severus heard the door to the classroom open. He sat at his desk, arms crossed, as Hermione approached his office.

"Sir," Hermione began meekly, "I really find that this punishment is rather unjust for my simple inquisition."

Stifling a snort, Severus searched for a sarcastic reply. "Well, until you're the teacher, I guess you have no say in it, do you Miss Granger?" he questioned silkily.

Hermione's only response was a defeated inclination of her head. "May I get started on tonight's task?"

_Part 3_

"Yes. Tonight you will be transporting the contents of that cabinet, into the one over there," Severus gestured with his hand. "Without magic," he added.

Returning to grading the papers of the dunderheads he taught regularly, Severus and Hermione worked in silence. After a good hour of tranquility, Severus looked up to see how Hermione had progressed.

He couldn't help but watch her as she bent down to grab what was on the bottom shelf. She had removed her school robes at some point and was wearing just her skirt and shirt, with no tie. His eyes traveled to where her skirt had hitched up on her thigh from how she was kneeling on the ground.

_Part 4_

Realizing how wrong the idea of him 'checking out' his student was, Severus cleared his throat, causing Hermione to look over her shoulder at him. When she realized he was looking back at her, she gave a slight smile and the most subtle wink.

_What was that about?_ Severus questioned himself. _Did she just wink at me, or am I letting my imagination get carried away? _

He let his gaze rest on her turned back for a while longer, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. What wild figment of his imagination would tease him like this? Even he himself had never wanted to come to terms with being so turned on by her, all these years.

_Part 5_

Turning back to his papers, deciding against what he yearned for; Severus tried to concentrate on something, anything. Just then, Hermione rose and walked towards him carrying a stack of books. Severus' eyes trailed down to the three buttons at the top of her school shirt which were undone. He was allowed a quick glance at the bared skin before he vaguely heard her addressing him.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine. What is it?" Severus came back hastily.

"I just wanted to know where you wanted me to put these, the other cabinet it full," she replied confidently.

Severus stood and brushed past her towards another cabinet in the corner. Opening the door, he signaled for her to put them inside. She obliged, but when she bent over, a large portion of her lower back became visible.

_Ok, now that's intentional._ Severus thought. He could hold it no longer, he had to act.

_Part 6_

As she stood, Severus grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall. He felt her exhale sharply against his face as he did so, pressing his body against her own.

"I knew it," Hermione whispered into his ear.

Leaning back enough to look into her face, Severus gave her a questioning stare.

"I knew you'd want to make the best of the situation," Hermione stated simply before claiming his lips with her own.

Passionate kisses occupied the two for several minutes, until Hermione decided to push forward. Reaching her own hands up, she unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her shirt, exposing the skin beneath. She then grabbed Severus' hands and rested them against her breasts, coaxing him to move forward with her.

_Part 7_

Coming to the conclusion that there was no going back from here, Severus decided to go with what Hermione said and make the best of the situation. He massaged her gently, before moving his hands underneath of her backside (which was still concealed with the fabric of her skirt). He picked her up, accordingly causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and moved her over to his desk.

The passionate kisses continued, and both were so engulfed in the other's company, that neither heard the sound of the classroom door click. Someone was coming.

As Filch entered the classroom, only to find a rather interesting view playing before his eyes, he was dumbfounded. Clearing his throat, the couple parted immediately, each with the guiltiest of expressions.

_Damn_, Severus thought, _next time I must really remember to lock that door._


End file.
